


Asexia Ren

by AuthorA97



Series: I Have No Money, So Here's A Free Christmas Present! [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: She served the Knights of Ren with a fierce loyalty. Until the scavenger came.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Have No Money, So Here's A Free Christmas Present! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582999
Kudos: 4





	Asexia Ren

Asexia Ren was part of a special order.

The Knights of Ren.

The Knights had been part of the universe for ages of ages. Always in the background, not coming out from the shadows they so worshipped. Taken from a young age, when their skills were beginning to grow. The Knights were trained as warriors, using their nature to bring about a deadly wave onto the Jedi.

It was easier when there were less Jedi. The shadow- their shadow- could grow when the light was brought down.

Asexia had gone by another name, another life. She was a different person all together. She had been cast out by her home. Set aside by the ordeals and lifestyle her family had expected for her. Asexia hadn’t liked that. She was lost. The Knights welcomed Asexia without question.

She, along with her fellow Knights of Ren, served the shadow. What the Jedi always condemned as an evil, a villian. If it was so bad, why had so many planets been conquered? Why had those species not risen back, fought against them? Asexia might have understood the Jedi if any being not Force Sensitive had  _ backbone. _

But they were weak.

And things that were weak had to be controlled. Handled.

The Knights of Ren were not a Dark Side.

They simply were.

Asexia could get behind people who worked like that.

Especially when they were led by their appointed leader, Kylo Ren.

==AR==

Asexia remembered her initiation. Ren had told her it would be easy, oh so easy to complete. Not a challenge for someone like her. Easy, yet challenging.

She had to commit murder. Someone from her old life, Give the person  _ ‘a good death’ _ .

Kamrjade Moncur had killed her parents. She used what little Force power she had to loosen the support columns for their parents’ house. Their parents were crushed beneath the stone housing.

Kamrjade mourned her parents.

Asexia had no complaints.

Neither did the Knights.

She earned her new name. The name worthy of a Knight of Ren.

Asexia Ren.

The Ren accepted her after this.

She swore eternal service to the Knights of Ren. To follow the shadow. To live the way of their choosing. To not serve the Jedi or the Sith, merely exist to serve the shadow in it’s path.

No going back now.

==AR==

Kylo Ren was a worthy leader to the Knights of Ren. The power he had- passed down from the most powerful Sith in known history. Asexia knew that he would lead them to a glorious future.

The day he went to create his helmet, Asexia met him. She stood with him, as a guard, to watch the creation.

She leaned over as Alberkh constructed it. Just as powerful a moment as when a Jedi or Sith created their Ren.

“Asexia Ren.” She introduced herself.

“Asexia?” Kylo repeated.

“A member of Ren had that name many generations ago.” Asexia answered. “Why the name Kylo?”

_ ‘S _ ky _ walker, So _ lo _. I didn’t think I needed to explain.’ _ Kylo thought. “It was the name of a mighty warrior.”

“Okay...bullshit, but okay.” Asexia replied. 

Kylo glared at her.

==AR==

They served on many missions after that. 

Asexia would have Kylo’s back.

Kylo would have her’s.

In time, as Kylo was named leader of the Ren, Asexia was named his second in command.

She was given a disruptor, made to disintegrate anything it hits. The cruelest weapon in the universe, the most painful way for her victim’s to die. Kylo had requested that for her personally. Besides that, she was given an axe capable of withstanding a hit from a lightsaber. This was useful in times where she would spar with Kylo.

The planets would fear the Knights of Ren.

The Resistance would fall.

They would follow the First Order.

==AR==

When Asexia first heard of Rey, she figured the scavenger would die without a struggle. They would kill her and the rogue Stormtrooper, and they would retrieve the Droid.

But then the trio proved  _ difficult. _

They had made off in Kylo Ren’s father’s ship. Kylo had been  _ furious _ to hear they had made off with his father’s ship. As if his parents were mocking him still, Asexia assumed. What kind of joke was the Force playing, letting them get away? Really, what were the chances.

Asexia had watched Kylo after the report had come in. A Corellian YT model freighter? I mean, could it really be any other ship than the  _ Falcon? _

If Kylo hadn’t thrown the tantrum, Asexia would have.

When the worker finished giving his report, including revealing that a girl had helped the droid and Stormtrooper escape, Asexia wrote off most of her feelings on the matter.

The systems in the room were still burning red from Kylo’s saber. She walked up to him.

“What do you wish for me to do?” Asexia asked.

Kylo took deep, heaving breaths the next few moments. His mask created the same sound effect that Darth Vadar’s was said to have made.

“I must speak with Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“I can hunt the  _ Falcon  _ down.” Asexia offered. “Bring it back to you.”

“That will not be necessary.”

Without another word from her, Kylo stormed off. Asexia watched him go. In later times, she would realize this was the first time Kylo picked Rey over her.

It would not be the last.

==AR==

There was a sighting of the  _ Falcon  _ on Takodana. Asexia prepared herself for battle.

“You do not need to follow.” Kylo told her.

“I know. Yet you will let me.” Asexia replied. “If you go after the girl, that does not leave anyone to search for the droid or the traitor.”

Kylo said nothing in reply.

“I will take my disintegrator.” Asexia decided. “Yes.”

“You sent them to be painted in the ashes of your enemies.” Kylo reminded her.

Yes, Asexia remembered doing that. She had just finished gathering enough ashes for it to be used as a stable paint, rather than just dust in bins. “Alberkh should have finished it by now.”

“For this fight, there is no time for you to retrieve it.” Kylo told her.

“We have plasma cannons, why don’t I use those?” Asexia questioned.

“There isn’t time.” Kylo repeated.

“The concussion hammer?” Asexia pressed, grasping at straws.

“It has to be repaired.” Kylo admitted.

“It’s a hammer! Why does it need repairs? It’s the repair  _ thing _ !” Asexia snarked.

Kylo narrowed his gaze at her. Yes through the mask- it was a skill he inherited from his grandfather.

Asexia went down with her axe. Taking out the weaklings in Takodana would just have to do.

==AR==

The first meeting with Rey had brought the girl to their ship. To their  _ ship. _

Asexia was disgusted. She saw the rags the girl used for clothing. The manic style of her hair.

“Should I begin questioning her?” Asexia asked.

“No. I will do it.” Kylo answered.

Asexia tried to hide her disappointment. “Did you capture the droid?”

“No.” Kylo turned to her. “What stopped you from claiming it?”

Asexia huffed. “I tried to go after the Wookie-”

“Are you delusional?” Kylo snapped. He took off his mask so he could better rant at her. “Going after a Wookie? You can’t be that insane!”

“It roared at me, what was I supposed to do?” Asexia scoffed. “Not go after it?”

“Yes!” Kylo argued.

“I could’ve handled him!”

“No you couldn’t! I have heard tales of that Wookie for my entire life. Trust me when I say he would have torn you to pieces before I could get there to stop him.” Kylo ranted in her face.

Asexia took off her mask to better glare at him. “I made it out of that fight- before you made me retreat!”

But Kylo was staring at her face.

Asexia’s race were much like humans, if not a bit better. Her internal structure was not much different than a human’s, and her outer appearance countered that. On her face were intricate lines coming from her eye in a dark blue color- the same as her hair. It had been cut to one side of her head in an undercut, falling over to nearly cover her left eye.

The same eye which had a bleeding wound.

“What?” Asexia asked. She quickly realized what the problem was. “It’s nothing.”

“You were wounded.” Kylo raised his hand to her head. Asexia found herself locked into his dark brown eyes. She was unable to resist- even if she wanted to fight. His hand touched the side of her face.

As a Knight of Ren, she showed no pain to the contact of his thumb on her cut.

She inhaled sharply feeling him use the Force on her cut. The wound healing as his guidance.

When it was done, Asexia was still staring Kylo in the eye.

She reached out with the Force. She tried to feel him, to feel what he felt. She sensed worry. Concern. Something warmer and brighter that burned something shriveled in her chest.

Kylo lowered his hand. Asexia could still feel that warmth. Warmer than his Ren had ever been.

He turned from her. He grabbed his helmet, storming out of the room.

Asexia only realized then that she had forgotten to breathe.

==AR==

“Where are you two going?” Asexia asked a pair of Stormtroopers.

They stood in silence for a second.

In that second, more screaming came from down the hall. And sparks, sparks happened too.

Kylo was having another tantrum it seemed.

Asexia understood. The girl had escaped.

==AR==

He had dragged her into this. Dragged her all across the star systems, and for what?

Just to go chase after  _ Rey. _

The scavenger

The nobody.

Just a worthless girl, left of a worthless planet, by her worthless parents.

Asexia was superior to that. Her parents were worthless, yes, but she had proven herself stronger. She had cut off that connection, cut herself off from the light. She had refused.

She couldn’t go back.

She spread pain and misery across the stars.

She had no reason to do otherwise, yes?

There was no more Kamrjade.

No more  _ ‘Jadie’ _ , as her papa always called her.

No more  _ ‘Kami’ _ as her mother said.

Just Asexia.

Kamrjade was dead. And she must stay that way.

==AR==

They were defeated.

By a  _ scavenger. _

Their Starkiller base.

Destroyed by a  _ scavenger. _

What a  _ waste _ .

On the bright side, Asexia had her disintegrator back.

==AR==

She did not see much of Kylo Ren in the time that followed.

The Knights of Ren were sent off on many other sorts of missions. They were hunting down any who stood against the First Order.

It helped.

She could push away the thoughts of the Light. It called out to her, like a hauling beacon. It chimes and chimes away at her, every single day. No matter how many Resistance members she cuts down.

She could feel Kylo- feel his struggle and pain. She did what she could for him.

She heard that he had been made Supreme Leader of the First Order. He ordered the return of the Knights of Ren to his base. There, they would serve as his personal guard.

Asexia could not even deny that she was happy to be returning to Kylo.

==AR==

A  _ Dyad  _ bond?

With  _ her _ ?

Asexia had the worst luck.

==AR==

Asexia followed after Kylo to the remains of the Death Star. The second one, constructed in the hope it would do what the last one failed to finish. 

She arrived as the Resistance left. Taking the other half of his Dyad bond with them. How outrageous. Asexia could hardly believe it.

She found Kylo Ren in the middle of a raging sea. He was on the remains of the Death Star. The scavenger had taken his ship- leaving him alone here.

She reached out for Kylo. She hoped he would answer. She was not so strong in the Force as to communicate in full, but she could feel the emotions Kylo had.

His anger...had calmed. Switched into...grief?

Oh no.

The Resistance General.

His mother.

She could feel it now.

She went to Kylo’s side, ignoring the dangers of the ship collapsing around her from the storm. She took off her helmet, barely caring when it dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke.

Kylo said nothing.

“I can tell it grieves you.”

“She’s gone, Asexia.” Kylo stated. And over the roars of the seas, it boomed in her ears. “I could feel her last breath as it were my own.”

Asexia sucked her lips. She could remember losing her own parents. She had not felt it as Kylo had, her parents were not Force users. Still...she watched. She watched her parents leave this life.

The storm and sea raged again.

“We don’t have much time.” She reminded.

Kylo whirled around to her. His hair flopped with the salt water soaking it. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Do not lie to me.” Asexia warned. She walked until she stood just in front of him. Close enough to smell the leather of his suit, to fell the heat of his rage, to see the veins in his neck as he struggled to hold it all inside.

“Lie to your troops. Lie to your officers. Lie to your master and the Emperor. Lie to that  _ Jedi _ ! Do NOT lie to me!” Asexia demanded.

And Kylo was close to her too. Close to see the fire in her black-blue eyes, so strong that one did not need the Force to feel it. He saw the worry in her creasing brows. The trembling of her lip, desperate to let Kylo know with words what she felt. It was unlike her to keep her words inside.

“You know.” Asexia accused.

Kylo could only nod. 

“Tell me.”

“She said she wanted to take my hand.” Kylo revealed. He looked down at his glove. Asexia would have sneered. Her not taking Kylo’s hand was insult on its own. “Ben’s hand. Not Kylo’s.”

Asexia had no counter. For he was the same body, the same hand, it was not the same man holding out his hand. 

But she...not even she could deny there was something different in him now. Not just seeing how affected he was by the Dyad bond. She had seen the effects on Kijimi- saw how Kylo reacted when Rey had almost been hurt.

If it were any other life, Asexia would say they were in love.

“I took your hand. When you were Kylo.” Asexia reminded but the words were ash in her mouth.

He could tell. “You would have taken Ben’s too.”

Asexia said nothing. What was left to say?

“I know what I must do...I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” Kylo admitted.

Asexia held up her hand. Kylo watched it, with a wariness he had not had around her before.

“Take the hand.”

They both turned to the voice.

Sure enough. Just a few feet away stood Han Solo. 

“Miss you, son.” Han Solo greeted. 

“Your son is dead.” Kylo replied, tense.

“ _ Kylo Ren _ is dead. My son is alive.” Han countered. He turned to Asexia. “And so are you, Kamrjade Moncur. I’ve watched you too.”

Ase-  _ Jade _ flinched back. For the man was right. They...they couldn’t stay Rens anymore. 

Asexia and Kylo Ren were gone.

Ben Solo and Jade Moncur lived.

“You’re just a memory.” Ben accused.

“ _ Your _ memory.” Han pointed out. “Go home. Take her with you.” Han requested.

“It’s too late.” Ben replied. His eyes were watering. He fought it- fought the feelings from releasing. He reached for Jade’s hand. She let him take it. “She’s gone.”

“Your mother’s gone.” Han agreed, sympathetic to his son. “But what she stood for, what she fought for, that’s not gone.”

“What I have to do...” Ben began.

Jade squeezed his hand. Ben squeezed back.

“Jade...Dad...” He spoke in broken voice.

“I know, son.” Han replied. He smiled wistfully at his child. “And she can see because she feels as you do.” Han gave Kamrjade his trademarked mischievous grin. “I think you know that.”

Ben and Jade looked to each other. Searching with eyes what they felt in the Force. Their connection was not a Dyad, no, but it was still strong.

He was gone in a blink.

“So...what are we going to do?” Jade asked.

Ben held up his lightsaber. 

Without hesitating, he cast it away into the sea.

Jade took his free hands.

==AR==

They arrived on Exegol, the battle in full swing. Resistance fighters were in the sky, taking on the mighty fleet that Palpatine had amassed. Jade had barely agreed to fight for Rey, until seeing how happy it made Ben. Besides, it’s not like their relationship was romantic in nature. The Dyad bond came across as more of a twin-bond. Who would be so stupid to kiss their own twin?

“You feel it too?” Jade asked.

Ben nodded. Inside the place was Palpatine waited, there was the Knights of Ren. They must have turned sides when Ben and Jade had. They had sensed their shifting as well. Pity.

“Don’t take it you brought your gun?” Ben asked.

Jade winced. “Well...”

“You wanted it to match my helmet.”

“The design looks so cool!” Jade excused.

“And your axe?”

“Oh no, I  _ do  _ have  _ that _ .” Jade showed off the melee weapon to prove it.

Ben smiled at her.

“But, what about you?” Jade asked. In truth, after throwing his saber, all he had left was the Force. Not that he wasn’t an accomplished fighter, but against the Knights it wouldn’t last him long.

Ben seemed to know this. “Then you should have my back.

“I always do.” Jade promised.

Ben nodded.

They ran inside.

Rey needed their help.

She was fighting Palpatine. There was no clear path to her being victorious, not without going to the Dark Side. Not without Ben or Jade, at least.

They were quickly surrounded by the Knights of Ren.

“Hello boys and girls.” Jade snarked. She twirled the axe in her hand. “You’re angry, then?”

The Knights took out their weapons.

“Yeah they’re angry.” Jade confirmed. She sensed something shifting behind her. She turned her head back, enough to get a peek but not take her eyes off her opponents. “Ben?”

He said nothing to her.

After another moment’s quiet, Jade glanced back to see Ben nodding his head.

The next moment- a lightsaber appeared in his hand. A blue- this one, Luke Skywalker’s, and Anakin’s before him. A true legacy of the Skywalker family.

“Ben.” Jade replied, in awe.

The Knights all flinched back. They had no expected that.

Ben gave a nonchalant shrug. In a very ‘I know it’s weird sort of way’.

With her paramour now armed, Jade smiled widely at the Knights.

They went down without Jade breaking a sweat.

==AR==

Somehow, Ben had convinced her to stay hidden from this next fight. To stay below the stadium for the duel. Jade had agreed, mainly because she knew she had less than no chance against him. But Ben...alongside Rey? They could take him.

That’s not to say she didn’t have other ways of witnessing. Jade used her inner Force sense to feel the fight.

She felt their blows.

She felt Palpatine draining them.

She felt them fighting back.

She felt Ben reaching out to her, just one last time.

Jade hoped he was still alive, so she could kill him for that.

Then he fell off the side of the stadium. Jade sensed it, rushing to where he landed.

“Ben!” She cried out.

When she arrived there, Ben was already moving to sit up.

“You idiot!” She snapped at him. “You really- I mean I thought you had  _ died-” _

Ben shut her up with a kiss.

Not...that she was complaining.

After an age, Ben ended the kiss.

Jade opened her eyes. They had closed at one point, she couldn’t say which. 

“You know what this means?” Jade spoke softly.

Ben shook his head.

“It means- you go back, and save her.” Jade held the collar of his armor, keeping him close to her. “When it’s done you come back to me.”

Ben smiled, and it was so soft Jade smiled too. 

==AR==

Ben and Rey defeated Palpatine.

The Resistance won the battle.

They now stood on Tatooine. Ben held Luke Skywalker’s saber, while Rey held Leia’s.

They buried the sabers in the sand. They used their Force to bury it deep.

Ben walked over to Jade once it was done. He kissed the top of her head, his fingers brushing through her hair. Jade smiled at the contact.

Rey smiled fondly as she walked up to them both.

“You’re alright. Scavenger.” Jade noted.

Rey accepter with a nod of her head. “Knight of Ren.”

Jade laughed at that.

“There hasn’t been anyone here in so long.” A woman noted. Jade looked over, seeing an older woman pulling a trolley full of goods. “Who are you?”

“Ben Solo.” He answered. He turned to Jade.

“Jade Solo.” She introduced. She and Ben shared a smile.

Rey has taken a long moment to think over her answer. Jade reached over to hold Ben’s hand.

“Rey Skywalker.” Rey answered.

Jade held back a scoff. They had  _ let _ her keep that name...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (belated) Bitchmas, exhaustedspacecosplays (instagram). They asked, I gave. They didn’t like the end to Rise of Skywalker, and they love Kylo/Ben, so I did a quick fix.


End file.
